


Memories of the Sea

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods -The Complete First Saga - [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Creation of Birth, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magical, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Suiei Gods that are destined partners to our bishies from Free! and Free! The Last Race has such a mysterious legend. Where did they really come from? How are they linked to the boys from the main storyline? What was the organization that overthrew them and how did they escape from danger? This story holds all of the answers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Sea

No one knows the true legend of the Suiei Gods (well except for those who hack information) but the deep story lies as far back as when the universe formed the known solar system with many planets, but only one can truly sustain life.

These five super-beings; Nanase, Tachibana, Hazuki, Matsuoka, and Ryugazaki weren't always just visible till several hundreds of years ago in the height of Ancient Greeks and their gods. Prior to any human contact, they were just the nature…the wind…the ice…the water…and many others.

Formed into a private team called the Suiei Gods, the five eventually entered into the minds of these ancient societies long before the Greeks started. Ancient Japan coined the term "Suiei" for swimming because they often saw strange things happening to the waters around their country and it looked like as if something was swimming beneath the seas.

They traveled, observed, and discovered the ways of life as they watched the world before their very eyes. However, their journey will be challenged when they encounter dangers in the days that will threaten their existence. Their duty was to maintain the balance of the element of water as well as other particles.

However, this is a story of a group of kids…who have seen miracles…and wished they could do anything to help them. What do they want from these Gods? And what purpose do they have? And what about

* * *

**Time: The Past, Athens, Ancient Greece; Hellenic Period**

Acacius, Erastos, and Nikon raced across the slopes in their Polis (city). They lived in Athens where life was filled with the fruits of labor, beauty, and even curiosity.

"Can't catch me!" shouted Acacius as he raced ahead of the others.

"Acacius! Wait up!" said Erastos.

Nikon was not as fast as the other two but they reached to the outskirts of their city, arriving at the top of the hills that overlooked the town.

"I swear, I saw this miracle," said Acacius, "I saw it last night before it was time to rest."

"But it's still broad daylight," replied Nikon, "Shouldn't we just wait?"

"It happened one other time before during this hour," he answered, "I can't believe we are even out here, what if we get caught?"

"We won't," replied Erastos, "It's not like they're going to find us right away."

"Easy for you to say," said Nikon, "You are from a big family that is easy to hide and seek with so many siblings. I on the other hand, alone. And they'll alert others and I'll get a beating on my return."

"Would you just relax?" asked Acacius, annoyed.

They looked up to the blue skies and waited as the breeze swept through. It was all tranquil and silent at first.

"There!" shouted Nikon, "What is that?"

They turned to see a series of mist floating around the rocks down by the shore. It had such unusual colors of blue, green, yellow, and red.

"Just like last night," said Acacius, "Those mists had unusual colors. But Poseidon doesn't like to show himself that much….right?"

"Perhaps this is his private time?" asked Nikon.

"Whatever, let's get closer and see," said Erastos.

* * *

Inside the mist; the five swirls of light shaped into gel-like structure…but it kept on evolving.

"Must we really adapt into this form?" asked Nanase.

"Well why not?" replied Tachibana, "We can blend into the society and see what they're doing."

"As long as I get the share for the attention," said Matsuoka, "I'm on."

"You are always such an attention whore, Matsuoka," muttered Ryugazaki, "You do realize we are risking our lives."

"I heard that," snapped Matsuoka, "And yes…I am aware. But let's enjoy it now."

"The people do look pleasant," said Hazuki, "I don't see why we have to worry."

Nanase sighed and said, "We cannot reveal our powers to mankind…except for those who are destined to see. Our identity will be tapped into curiosity and later…mankind will try to achieve what we are."

Finally, the gels and the mists shaped them into humans, donned in Chitons, Chlamys and Himation. Their appearances were to blend into like that of adult male citizens.

"Thankfully we don't age," said Tachibana.

"Actually we do…but we process our lives much more slowly," corrected Nanase.

They turned to a path and they began their journey up the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of boys was astonished on what they were seeing. They hid behind some of the rocks and watched as the Suiei Gods walked towards the city.

"Five of them," said Nikon, "I doubt they're part of Poseidon."

"We can't assume anything just yet," replied Acacius, "Let's go."

They rushed back to the city on a different path than the Suiei Gods, heading back home to their families.

Acacius and Erastos carefully snuck back into their family store where they saw Phobie, Kassandra, and Ligeia in line with their parents.

"Where you boys have been?" asked Kassandra, "Aren't your parents around?"

"They are, but there was something we….had to check," said Acacius.

"Like what?" asked Ligeia.

"Um…." said Acacius, "Well…is there anything you want to purchase?"

"We're here for the usual stock," said Kassandra.

"I see," replied Erastos.

"Acacius! Erastos! Come here and get the tools!" shouted their father, Thales.

"On it," they both replied with a nervous smile.

* * *

Nikon was trying his best to get through the crowds, hoping that he would get back home before his parents punish him for his lack of work. He turned to a corner and bumped into someone. He fell on his back as the other person looked down.

"My, are you okay?" asked the man, taking out his hand.

Nikon looked up and gasped; it was one of the Suiei Gods!

"Is something the matter?" asked Tachibana.

"No...nothing….it's nothing," replied Nikon as he tried to get back up on his feet.

"I'll help you," said Tachibana as he helped the boy get back on his feet. The boy sensed his skin as cold as ice but it felt warm at the same time.

"Is your family around?" asked the Suiei God.

"I'm late," said Nikon, "I'll be punished!"

He started to cry, worried on what his father will do to him.

"There, there," said Tachibana, wiping his tears away, "Don't be sad. Your family is just worried about your safety. You are such a fine young boy and they wish you for your greatest health."

"Can…can you walk home with me?" asked Nikon, "I'm too scared."

Tachibana quickly turned to the others with their facial expressions being awkward. He sighed to himself and said, "Of course. My friends and I will walk you home safely. Okay?"

Nikon turned and held Tachibana's hand; the Suiei god blushed a bit slightly but smiled.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asked Tachibana, "You know we have to get this kid home safely."

The others sighed as they joined up. Hazuki was also a bit fascinated on the little boy but the others were just keeping their guard up.

They walked through several crowds again until they managed to get on a small slope where Nikon's family was putting the last of their supplies away.

"Our son!" shouted Nikon's mom, "He's alive!"

"Oh thank the gods you are okay," said the father as he lifted him up to the air.

"And who are you young gentlemen might be?" asked the mother.

"Oh we are just travelers…we came across your poor son and he was crying in fear that you would punished him," said Tachibana.

"We thank you for helping us," replied the mother, "But you guys seem awfully tired. Please…allow us to get you settled."

They walked in with the family and they were astonished on the size of the home; there was plenty of space.

"This land was inherited through my father's family for ages," said Bion (Nikon's father), "Overtime, we have managed to increase the plot of this land and created more room for guests and visitors. We have plenty of rooms for you guys to stay for the time being."

"I guess this will do," said Nanase, "Thank you."

"We have the baths down by the other end of the corridor," added Pelagia, "Please wash yourselves."

The five walked into the marble baths where the water was so clear that it didn't look like there was any. They took off their garments and dipped themselves in as the moon light shined on them, creating a glowing atmosphere around them.

"Very warm," said Matsuoka, "Just like the oceans far out."

"Easy for you to say," replied Hazuki, "We were lucky we ended up here."

"I just don't understand," said Nanase, "How such a family…"

"Ended up with a nice place?" asked Tachibana, "Well you heard what he said…and we've seen a ton of stories like that with families on how they build places overtime."

Ryugazaki had nothing much to say in the conversation; he closed his eyes and dipped his head into the water, blowing the water to create bubbles. After reaching back to the surface the others looked at him as if something was on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Ryugazaki.

"That poor boy was really horrified," said Tachibana, "I never have seen such feelings on little children on our travels."

"Perhaps this city…is more…civilized?" asked Nanase.

"Yeah," smiled Tachibana.

"Well, at least it's not like some of the other places we went too," said Matsuoka, "Remember the last trip back in…I believe it was called…Nihon?"

"Something like that," replied Hazuki, "We were given the term Suiei by the people there."

"But then we just went into another long hibernation," muttered Matsuoka, "I hate sleeping for several years. There are so many beautiful and pretty things that go on that we always miss."

"This world keeps changing before our eyes," said Nansae, "at first it was a ball of fire, and then it became lush and fertile if it wasn't for our substances that created this world habitable."

"I just wished we could be like the humans," muttered Nazuki, "It must be fun…"

"Perhaps, but we have our duty to fulfill for this world," replied Ryugazaki, "And you know that."

The water was beginning to cool off so they got off and dried up, heading to their rooms for the night. They each had their own beds to sleep on. All but Nanase went to sleep; the leader was staring out from the open space that showed the entire city around. He didn't know what to do since he was all too paranoid about the safety of the others and himself.

He finally got to his bed and slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

Voices echoed throughout the dark void as Nanase opened his eyes and saw a body floating ahead of him. He walked up closer to it and saw that it was a young boy with a dark indigo (almost black hair) with its eyes closed.

"Haruka…Haruka…" said one of the voices.

"Nanase-san!" echoed another voice.

"Haruka-kun!" cheered another voice.

He turned to see his comrades floating by his side. However, just before he could hold them, they melted into blood and guts, laughing wickedly.

Nanase turned and saw the empty body opening his eyes and staring at him. Before he could react, the body exploded and blood was thrown at him.

The next thing he saw was that he was covered in blood, naked, and held up in chains in a room that was very foreign. He saw the others on the floor of the room and he screamed.

* * *

Nanase woke up with a gasp as the moonlight still shined on the city. He was shaken on the images and the name that he heard.

"Haruka?" muttered Nanase, "What a strange name. But what was that place….and that body?"

He got up from his bed and walked down to the bath where he washed his face. As the water dripped away from his cheeks and into the sink, he heard a noise.

Nikon walked into the room, frightened.

"What's the matter?" asked Nanase.

"M…my…my family!" he cried out.

"Hush," said Nanase, "We can't let anyone hear us. What's going on?"

At first, it was all quiet and nothing. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion coming from the outside. They scrambled across the hallways where they met up with the other Suiei Gods.

"Brothers, what do you see?" asked Nanase.

"A group of rebels are making their way into this place, they're screaming something about conspiracies and accusations," replied Ryugazaki.

"We cannot stay here," answered Hazuki, "I think they're after the boy's parents."

"We need to get them out of here before…" began Nanase when they saw an explosion of flames heading right towards them.

"Nerá ti̱s zo̱í̱s ... érthei emprós ! (Waters of life…Come forth!)" shouted Tachibana as he extended his arms, casting a gigantic shield of water that blocked the oncoming flames.

Nikon was shocked on this miracle as he saw the flames smacking into the water, turning into steam.

"Let's go," said Nanase, holding Nikon's hand as they rushed through the hallways.

They turned to a set of staircase that showed open windows that led to the outside. However, they saw an invasion of people breaking into the house.

"What about the family?" asked Ryugazaki.

"Go see to them that they are safe," said Nanase, "We'll have to make a miracle before dawn."

Ryugazaki and Hazuki soared into the halls in streams of water, heading to the master bedroom.

Matsuoka and Nanase soared down the stairs ahead while Tachibana stayed with Nikon. The other two returned quickly as they vanished.

"They're heading this way," said Matsuoka.

They rushed back up the stairs and got to one of the windows; however, they were high up from the ground but there was no choice.

"nerá ti̱s thálassas ... na mas charísei píso̱ ti̱ diadromí̱ gia na xefýgoun (waters of the sea...grant forth us the route to escape)," chanted Nanase as he clasped his hands together.

"kai na paracho̱reí se ósous eínai athó̱oi eínai ischyrí̱ gia na antimeto̱písei tous echthroús tous (and grant those who are innocent be strong to face their foes) ," said Matsuoka as he extended his hands out.

Meanwhile, the other two soared into the room and saw that the parents were still asleep.

"We have to get them up somehow," said Hazuki.

"Leave that to me," replied Ryugazaki, "go protect this room."

Hazuki soared out of the room while the other created a light rain shower on the parents and he hid himself into the mist.

"Is that…rain?" yawned Bion.

"Honey, what is that noise?" asked Pelagia, "Is someone invading us?"

Bion got up and carefully scaled across the room but saw a strange form of water floating at the doorway.

"Poseidon…is he doing this?" muttered Bion.

"Our son!" gasped Pelagia, "Is he ok?"

Before their eyes, they saw a wall of flames heading toward them but the water spell blocked it before it struck the room.

"It's a miracle," said Bion, "We have to get out of here before we get more disasters!"

The water shield finally dissolved away, revealing Ryugazaki and Hazuki as they walked into the rooms.

"Your son is safe with us," said Hazuki, "But we must flee. There is a group of people outside that are after you and the son."

They led them across the halls where they saw the others at the open window.

"Mamma! Pappa!" shouted Nikon as he hugged them tightly.

"Take the stairs on that window, you'll be in the forest," said Nanase.

They stepped onto the stairs of ice but it was somehow not cold but it retained it structure.

"Poseidon must have sent forth his blessing," said Bion.

"Poseidon?" asked Tachibana.

"He's one of our gods in our culture," replied Nikon as they ran into the forest. Behind them, the house exploded with flames but there was no time to regret what was left behind.

"A god?" asked Ryugazaki.

"We worship many different gods," explained Bion, "There is Zeus who is the father of the gods and his wife Hera. Poseidon is our God of the Sea."

"I see," said Nanase, hiding his awkward expression. The others had to keep their cool down about this.

"So then," began Tachibana, "Is there anyone that you can go to?"

"There is…Nikon's cousin, Sappho. But she is rather far away from here; she's on the other side of the town," said Pelagia.

"But we have no time to waste," replied Hazuki, "Those people out there are accusing you for some sort of conspiracies that they have discovered."

Pelagia gasped and turned to her husband, wondering if something odd was going on lately. However, their son was horrified at all of the events happening.

* * *

By mid-morning, the group arrived at a smaller house located on the opposite end of Athens. Sappho's house was not as great as their own but there were at least a few rooms for the family to rest.

"We thank you for helping us," said Bion, "We will try to find means to restore our land back."

"Let's meet again," smiled Nikon.

"We will," said Tachibana, with a smile as he rested his hand on Nikon's shoulder, "okay?"

The five travelers moved on back into town and walked towards the central district. There were a lot of people making their way through the markets, buying and selling goods, food, weapons, and more.

"Such a beauty here," said Hazuki, admiring the goods.

"We don't have anything to give," muttered Nanase, "However…some of those tools do seem useful."

"Perhaps," answered Ryugazaki, "But we should see how these people behave though…I've never seen such…things that they use."

"Indeed they used to what they call barter," agreed Tachibana, "But it looks like some sort of…well, I'm not sure."

They watched as people go up to the stands and pay with some sort of round shaped pieces and in return, they would get the product that they ordered.

* * *

Not far away, Acacius and Erastos were once again, out and about when they saw the Suiei Gods standing in the plaza as they watch the people around them.

"I wondered where they stayed at?" asked Acacius.

"Yeah…me too but I'm worried about Nikon," answered Erastos, "didn't you hear the rumors this morning?"

"Yeah, the house was invaded and it was caught on fire," said Acacius, "But the family disappeared after that. No one has said or discovered where they went to."

"They could have been killed by the fire, we don't know," replied Erastos.

"Yeah you're right, but what are those guys doing over there by the vases?" asked Acacius.

"Looks like they want to buy something?" muttered Erastos.

Meanwhile, the gods stood by at a stand as an elder man explained, "These vases have been made for generations by our families; with our secret method to make such high quality. They cost from around 1 mina to 550 minae."

"Wow such beauty," said Tachibana, "how much does this one cost?" as he pointed to a smaller vase that had a skinnier shape in a small pattern of shapes across.

"That sir will cost you about 175 minae," replied the elder man.

Tachibana had no idea what to say about it, he didn't carry any of these minae on him. They turned to see two younger boys who rushed up to them, carrying a small bag of money with them.

"Excuse us, but it looks like you could use some help," said Erastos.

"Are you guys travelers?" asked Acacius.

"Well yes we are," replied Tachibana, "We got here just yesterday afternoon."

"I see," said Acacius, "here…this should be enough money for you guys to buy that one vase."

They counted out the money and handed it over. Tachibana carefully took the vase and smiled to himself.

"We thank you very much," said Tachibana as he and the others walked off.

"I can't believe you actually bought something," replied Nanase.

"Well we used to do trading actually;" explained Acacius, "But then the Athenians developed the Drachma Currency System. It's how people buy goods without having to sacrifice what they already have."

"I see," said Ryugazaki, "So this is how they can…like keep items for themselves?"

"Yep!" replied Erastos, "It's how people can save up the stock and use things for whatever they need to do with."

* * *

The gods followed the two brothers as they arrived on the hills looking over the town. Acacius and Erastos sat down while a warm breeze gently flowed through the area.

"It's really beautiful here," said Tachibana.

"Indeed it is," agreed Acacius, "This is our home town, Athens. The place to be…we got great food, wonderful markets, and we even got some really amazing people with brilliant minds of their own."

"I see," said Nanase.

"Well enough about us, how about you guys?" asked Erastos.

"Well um…" began Tachibana.

"We got here yesterday," said Matsuoka, "We were away at sea for a while."

"I see, so you guys have a Trimere?" asked Acacius.

"Uh…sure…if that's what you guys called it," replied Matsuoka.

"But then, how did you guys knew that we were coming?" asked Ryugazaki, getting a bit suspicious.

"We were out on the hills yesterday because I kept seeing such unusual events, something about the mists in the air and the waters churning around…I've never seen such miracles…it's probably Poseidon's doing though. He is after all, the God of the Sea," answered Acacius.

 _So he saw us yesterday,_ thought Nanase, _but he's not certain if it's our nature or of this is part of Poseidon's doing. Well, at least we can be kept quiet as long as someone keeps his mouth shut._

"You guys got friends?" asked Tachibana.

"Yeah, we got our friend Nikon," said Erastos.

The boys suddenly were stunned as they recognized the name.

"I guess that you saw him yesterday?" asked Acacius.

"Well…it's not that easy but yeah, he bumped into us and he was scared for his family because they were going to punish him for his absence," replied Tachibana.

"We heard rumors about the fire last night," answered Erastos, "Did you guys…?"

"No! You are misunderstood," said Nanase, "There was a…well…a raid of people. They were after the family so we helped them escape."

"Oh thank the heavens he's alright!" cheered Acacius, "We were so scared when we heard the news this morning. The house is badly damaged, perhaps destroyed if it hasn't sustained the harsh weathering conditions we get here."

The boys led the gods back into town where they got something to eat. From there, they walked back to the house where the family was busy selling their latest goods to the people.

"My…what do we have here?" asked Thales.

"We're um…just travelers, we were out at the sea for a long while on an en route to the west," said Tachibana.

"Well, there's not much going on if you keep moving west…except for a few towns," replied Rhode.

"I see," answered Tachibana.

"Children, go get the legumes and fish for our guests!" shouted Thales.

"Okay!" replied Acacius and Erastos.

"Are these your only children?" asked Ryugazaki.

"We have a baby that's expecting soon," replied Rhode as she rubbed her abdomen.

"We're hoping it'll be a daughter," said Thales.

"I see," answered Ryugazaki.

"We're more than happy to help up if there's anything you need to get done," said Hazuki.

"Well…we are expecting some supplies by the bay. So maybe you can join the kids and help them out, we'll be really appreciated," explained Rhode.

Once they had their meal, they walked out with Acacius and Erastos to the coast where they took several boxes of fish back to the house. With their efforts, the job didn't take too long. The fish was stocked up for the next several days.

"We thank you guys for helping us," said Rhode.

"Oh it's nothing," replied Matsuoka.

"Do you men want to stay for dinner?" asked Thales.

"We'd be more than happy to, but it's time that we head out," said Nanase, "We have to plan out and see where we are at with our journey."

"Well then, thank you very much," replied Rhode, "May your journey be safe and a healthy one."

They walked back out to the hills, heading back to where they formed themselves.

"Finally some peace and quiet," said Nanase, "Tachibana, you really got carried away."

"I'm sorry," muttered Tachibana, holding a nervous smile, "You know I can't always keep my emotions to myself."

"Well, we only got that one boy to worry about…but I don't think he would remember that much since he's still young," said Matsuoka.

"Let's go then," replied Ryugazaki, "We better head back out."

The five stood together side by side as the sun was setting down. They closed their eyes and their bodies dissolved back into the mists and water droplets as they soared back into the depths of the water, never noticing a shadow that was not far from where they were standing.

"Please be safe," muttered Nikon as he and his friends watched them depart from a distance.

* * *

**_Time Skip: 7 years later: Pella, Macedonia; July 20, 356 BC._ **

Philip II stood over by Olympias's bed as she carried a baby in her arms. The baby was just cleaned and washed up after its birth.

"My dear Olympias," said Philip II, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes," she answered, "The baby and I are just fine."

"We should bless the baby with some prayers," said the nurse, "The gods would love to hear us out."

"Yes you're right," replied Philip II, "We will get the ceremony soon."

* * *

At the shorelines of Macedonia, in a forested region, the mists swirled around as the Suiei Gods were back on their feet.

"Honestly, it's such a waste," said Matsuoka, "7 years at sea and hibernation mixed in with our duties."

The others ignored him as they walked through the sands, heading into the forest.

"But is it true though? From what it was foretold?" asked Tachibana.

"Yes, that child will become a strong man," answered Nanase, "He'll end up ruling a large portion of this world. But there are conspirators who saw this foreshadow as well. If they kill the baby, the world will be at a war far dangerous than anyone can expect."

"But what good will it does if he were to dominate the world?" asked Hazuki, "Wouldn't people want to bring him down?"

"The animals said that he will travel to places so foreign that he will find names that are almost the same as his," replied Nanase, "His iron fist will allow the cultures to integrate and be at peace for a short time…but there will be war after he is finished."

"And not only that, but his name will be given to many," said Ryugazaki, "Alexander…"

* * *

**In the darkness of a foreign place…**

"Is it happening?" asked one of the voices.

"Yes…the baby is born…and that prophecy is beginning to unravel," said another, "Six stars..."

"We must not allow the baby to live and grow," said one of the seers, "That baby will create a long-era of pain and sorrow throughout the lands that are known to us."

"When do we attack?" asked the other.

"On the sunset of the summer dew," replied the first voice.

The seer got up and scratched something on the cavern wall, writing:

_Beware the spirits of the seas_

_that dwell in this land since the beginning_

_for those who are exiled into the mists_

_can never leave that place_

_one can predict what they saw_

_but they can never get it right_

_for once you are a god_

_your death has claimed at last..._

The others stared at it, wondering what this riddle could be.

* * *

By late afternoon, the men arrived to the town of Pella where they saw a great celebration happening. There were crowds that filled up the streets for many distances around.

"What is this?" asked Nanase.

"It sounds like the people are happy," said Tachibana.

"Well then, I'll just have to zoom in and see," suggested Matsuoka.

He stepped out in front of the others and held his hands out to the sides, eventually moving them to the front and back again. In his visions, he saw a man talking out to the people with a young lady by his side. Another man dressed in robes walked up and gives the baby a proper blessing or something.

The crowd cheered on, crying out with joy and power.

"A baby?" asked Matsuoka, "I…don't understand."

"Well maybe it's a big deal or something…remember back in the eastern countries? When a baby was born, people would celebrate its birth," said Ryugazaki, "More so, it's that child that we just discussed about."

"I see," answered Hazuki, "Well then, let's go join then and meet new people!"

"I'm on it!" laughed Tachibana, "Let's go!"

"Well wait a minute," said Nanase, "We don't know much about these people. We can't just barge in."

"Stay if you wish Nanase," replied Hazuki, "But we have to keep moving and you know it."

They walked down the hills, entering the city as they blended into the crowds. It took the quite a while since there were so many people but many of the civilians already left by the time they arrived.

"We missed it," said Tachibana, saddened.

"Well they have got to be up in this palace," answered Ryugazaki.

"Halt!" shouted one of the guards, "Just who are you?"

"Oh um…we're just travelers," said Matsuoka, "Is the royal family busy at the moment?"

"Afraid so," said another guard, "You'll have to check in later if you wish to visit them."

"Well then, we would like to visit them as soon as they are ready," replied Tachibana.

"Is it an emergency?" asked one of the guards.

"Perhaps," said Tachibana, getting a nervous smile.

"That's enough brother," answered Nanase, "We can go out to the square and wait for some time."

"Who is it out here?" asked a voice.

They all turned to see King Philip II who stood from the entrance, overlooking the small crowd.

"You got visitors…they wish to enter with deliberate speed," said one of the guards.

Philip stared down at the five gentlemen. He pondered what business they had here.

"Let them in," said Philip, "They can stay at our garden area."

The guards nodded and escorted the men to the palace entrance. The nurse walked up to Philip and said, "You got travelers here I see."

"Yes," he answered, "See to that my wife is okay though."

"The baby prince fell asleep actually, so we must be careful on how much racket we make," she replied.

"Very well," said Philip, "Let's take a walk through the family garden then."

* * *

Ryugazaki and Tachibana shared their stories to Philip while the others were not far behind. Hazuki and Matsuoka were fascinated by the garden and the flora around. Nanase was a bit curious as well but he sensed an odd presence nearby.

 _Is there something close by_ , thought Nanase, _or is it just me?_

A garden snake slithered its way through as it saw the visitors, being silent as death itself, it crept away and returned back to its hole.

"So then, you have visited Athens a while ago," said Philip, "What do you guys think of that place?"

"It's beautiful," replied Tachibana, "But this town is also nice as well. A lot of places that we have seen have their own beauty."

"I see," answered Philip, "Well then. You men are welcomed to stay here for the time being. The city is overcrowded in celebration of the baby prince and finding a place to rest would be a bit of a challenge."

Two more of the nurses walked into the garden where they were led to a chamber where the baths were at.

"Another day to wash up," said Tachibana as he dipped himself in. The others followed suit to join in as the afternoon sun was setting down for the evening as the glow reflected from their bodies.

"This water though," said Nanase, "It feels weird."

The others looked at him because they didn't feel anything except for the warmth.

"It feels…thick…and it's like my head…I feel dizzy," said Nanase before he closed his eyes.

Matsuoka swam up to him saying, "Brother! What's the matter?"

He checked his head but couldn't feel much.

"Look how strong you are," hissed a voice.

The other gods flinched and prepared their powers.

"It would appear that the rumors are correct. I can see how you boys keep on traveling to keep your existence a secret…Suiei Gods…inhuman beings yet inside human bodies," continued the voice as it echoed through the room.

Suddenly, the room shook and swirls of shadows attacked them. The other boys fought them off with their powers while Matsuoka tried to defend Nanase but he was pushed out by a tendril of shadows before he and the others were knocked out.

"Does your strength come from the fact that you aren't human? Or is it because of the life you lived so far? I want to know. I want you…Suiei Gods…for that to happen, you all need to take a nap," said the voice.

The shadows dragged Nanase away while the others were on the floor, unconscious from the fight. When they woke up again, it was already past dark. They quickly dressed themselves and used their powers to escape the palace to find a spot where they can figure out what happened and what to do.

"This is horrible," said Hazuki, "Our team has fallen."

"It's not over yet," replied Matsuoka as his teeth was beginning to sharpen, "We still need to figure out what has happened in this town."

"Yes but Nanase is captured too by those shadows," said Ryugazaki.

"We have no choice but to split up," suggested Tachibana, "I'll go seek Nanase but I'll need one of you guys to follow me."

"I'll go," replied Matsuoka, "Those beings who took Nanase away better be ready for my attack especially."

"I see that your teeth are being upgraded," said Hazuki.

"Yeah, they're becoming a bit sharper now as I have been trying to do," he answered, "But don't worry. I can still adjust them to their normal shape."

* * *

Tachibana and Matsuoka walked out while Ryugazaki and Hazuki returned to the palace, preparing themselves for rest. They did their best to not panic as much but they were deeply worried for Nanase.

"Did something happen?" asked Philip.

"Afraid so, one of our brothers has gone missing, so we sent Matsuoka and Tachibana to go find Nanase," answered Hazuki.

"Well we will pray for their success," replied the king.

* * *

Olympias and her newborn son slept peacefully in the bed while one of the nurses was cleaning out her hands from today's duties. It was already late at night but the work for them was not yet over.

The nurse looks outside the window and saw a flash of light nearby; the signal was clear. Knowing what it meant, the hour has come.

Tulisea removed her disguise as a nurse, revealing to be an assassin with armor and blades. She walked over to them and was about to stab them to death when a flash of water snapped the blade into pieces.

"So you have decided to play games?" asked a voice.

She turned to see two young men walking into the room, their hands filled with water energy.

"Poseidon?" she asked, but she realized something different about this presence.

No, she thought, it can't be him. Who are these people?

"We sensed something wrong about this place," said Hazuki, "Give up your bloody dreams now or face the consequences."

She growled as she unleashed tendrils of shadows at them. They dodged quickly and tried to get their foe out of the room. Tulisea jumped out of the window before they could get back up on their feet. Thankfully, Olympias and the baby were still asleep.

However, they heard someone walking towards the room so they shattered themselves into the mist and flowed outside of the window.

Philip walked in and saw the shattered pieces of a blade.

"Keep an eye out on the halls and the entrances," he ordered to his guards, "We cannot afford to lose anyone."

Hazuki and Ryugazaki flowed back into their bedrooms just before Philip and his men walked in to report the strange news.

"I see," said Ryugazaki, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Philip, "We have our guards to defend, just rest for now and we'll come up with a plan."

* * *

Nanase opened his eyes and found himself in a dark chamber, he was chained up and tried to break free but something was not letting him to escape quite easily.

"So you have finally shown yourself…Suiei Gods," hissed a voice.

Nanase gasp as he realized that their identity was somehow exposed.

"Are you hungry? I would like to give you something to eat," said the voice.

A shadowy figured walked up towards him, looking at his body entirely. The figure was tall and clad in strange armor with a face covered in filth from the dirt and scars and battle marks all around.

"You and your friends naturally feed on things that are beyond humans…and your hunger is pretty high as of late. You're in a land that doesn't have much of anything superhuman," explained the dark figure, "I find them pretty fascinating actually.

"How so?" growled Nanase.

"For one thing they fear you…to them you are the monster…you and your comrades are monsters to them…because you feed on them," replied the shadowy figure.

"You're lying," snarled Nanase.

"Am I? I already got the cards I need…I was to be sure that I sent them to get a hold of you…after that…all I had to do was to obtain you," said Argoean as he descended his hand towards Nanase's body.

The Suiei God hissed and used his feet to kick him away.

"I see," replied Arogean, "So much for trying to be a friend here."

"I take no stranger to be my friend," said Nanase.

"Oh? Then why do you guys travel around this world? What is it do you seek?" asked Arogean.

"That's none of your concern!" snapped Nanase as he tried to use his powers but it backfired and blood was dripping from his wrists.

"My, I guess we'll just have to dissect you and see what you are made of," replied Arogean as he used his powers to knock Nanase out.

He turned to the others and said, "Leave him be. It's not doubt that the others will find their way here."

* * *

It has been a mere few days when the others returned with no success.

"This is not good, how can we even find out where he's at?" asked Hazuki.

"Not sure," said Matsuoka, "We have to find what is not seen."

Hazuki stepped to the side as he saw a strange, floating, transparent being asking him to follow.

"The spirits," said Hazuki, "I think they know something!"

The four rushed through the garden where they saw an empty patch of grass in the center. Ryugazaki placed his hands down and felt something unusual about it.

"This grass…it's almost as if it is not real…or natural for a better word to put of it," he said.

"We should break in and see…" replied Tachibana.

The four combined their powers to create a fist of water, smashing through the fake grass that led to a tunnel. They swirled their way down in their mists, making their way through to the bottom. By the time they reached down, there was very little light but then they felt something.

"He's near," said Matsuoka, "I can feel it. He was brought here."

They walked through the big chambers where they saw various dead bodies filled with putrid smells around.

"What happened to those guys?" muttered Tachibana.

Matsuoka turned and saw Nanase standing out in the distance. The others except for Ryugazaki were shocked.

"Nanase!" shouted Matsuoka as he ran up towards him but as soon as he reached him, he was thrown back and crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry for letting you all come the way out here," it spoke as the false Nanase turned into rocks, "You are strong so I figured we can just give you some time to play around for a little."

"The hell!?" growled Matsuoka, "What is this!?"

It was all silence at first but then the ceiling above them crumbed as a gigantic insectoid with blood eyes color growled loudly. They braced themselves for the fight as the monster unleashed tentacles at them.

"Oh great!" snapped Hazuki, "Now we got this beast to deal with."

The four rushed across the chamber, heading towards the tunnel but the monster used its tentacles to grab a hold of them.

Matsuoka closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again as his eyes turned to a bright neon red; his teeth grew as sharp as a vampire and he bit on the tentacle as blood gushed out, dropping him.

"You wanna play games?" asked Matsuoka as he unleashed water spikes towards the beast, "I'll teach you how to go blind!"

The spikes stabbed on the monster's eyes, forcing it to drop the other gods where they used their powers to drown it inside a water sphere.

"We have to hurry," said Tachibana.

They rushed through the next tunnel and finally arrived at a gigantic gate. They walked in together into a bright chamber and saw Nanase and the baby! Both of them were chained up to the walls while Nanase had some sort of strange equipment attacked to him.

"Well welcome, Suiei Gods," said Arogean, "We are glad to have you as an audience. Please sit back and enjoy the show as we kill your friend and this baby Alexander that he tried to protect."

"How dare you try to take our friend!" snarled Matsuoka as he unleashed another set of water spikes but they dissolved away before they hit the target.

Before the gods could attack again, they felt of blast of energy striking them, paralyzing their legs as they fell to the ground.

"Your powers won't help you," said Tulisea, "We have learned your secrets."

"Indeed," replied Arogean, "You were not even born as humans…because you were not born in this time or life…you were made by nature herself."

"And so what will you do with that?" growled Tachibana.

"We have already made preparations thanks to a small group of friends that we have encountered with your interactions with," said Arogean, "The Dark Code has been around once humans have begun to develop speech and writing; since then, in various societies, a small group of people were to find out how this world was made."

"Now we know the secrets of this world…it lies in you…Suiei Gods," said a voice.

The four barely turned their heads to see someone they recognized several years ago.

"A-Acacius!" gasped Tachibana.

"Indeed it is I," said the elder brother, "And here in my hands I have Nikon all chained up as well."

"What about Erastos?" asked Hazuki.

"Oh I killed him and his family…I also killed Nikon's family and captured him and he's in my hands right now," smiled Acacius.

Nanase barely got his head up as he saw the others struggling to get revenge. He screamed in rage as he unleashed several columns of water to knock their enemies off of their feet. The baby cried in fear.

 _The baby is just barely a few days old,_ thought Nanase, _We have to bring it to safety before…_

Tulisea got back on her feet and unleashed a blast of shadows at Nanase, causing him to spit out blood in pain. As for Arogean, he turned to the side panel and flipped a switch.

"This technology is not from this time period," said Arogean, "We brought this here from a time when humans have developed sophisticated tools that can allow anyone to manipulate anything that they dreamed of."

"Just who the hell are you people?" growled Tachibana.

"Quiet you," said Tulisea, "Or you will end up in slime."

Nikon managed to get back on his feet despite being in chains. However, Acacius noticed him and pulled the chains towards him.

"You cannot escape me," said Acacius.

At this point, Tachibana had enough, with his energy left…he struggled to get his hands to get the vase out and he carefully threw the water from it, hitting Acacius. The boy screamed as the liquid was eating him alive, much to Tachibana's surprise. The acid struck the chains, breaking it into pieces.

Finally, the room was shaking as the switch that Arogean flipped activated some mysterious power causing the flow around into the room.

"You won't get away!" growled Nikon as he tried to stop Arogean but the enemy wacked him with his mace, causing blood to drip from his head.

"Nikon!" shouted Ryugazaki as he unleashed a healing spell to fix up the injuries. He then focused on his internal energies to heal this "paralyzing" spell as well as freeing Nanase from the chains and the tubes.

"Oh cursed this names of the lords; for they have not learned the power that I could have used to have been bold...may that their powers be suppressed...so that they forever rest...and not return to the light that they have long to desire!" chanted Arogean as he unleashed a swirl of shadowed energy to the gods.

They gods tried to repel the spell back with their combined water shield spell; leading to an all-out battle. Nikon saw that the enemy had something up his sleeve; he saw Tulisea joining his side and adding her powers to the mix.

 _I need a miracle_ , thought Nikon, _I want this to all stop!_

He fell to his knees and bit off his thumb as a sacrifice to the gods. As the blood gushed out, he created a circle and a pattern that represented some of the Greek Gods, saying, " _Oh gods of our time…our allies are in danger…they cannot survive this time era as our foe tries to kill them…please…send them forth to a world that they can meet again and defeat this ultimate shadow…and as for our baby prince…I sacrifice my blood and thumb in order to fulfill both of these prices_!"

"Tachibana…thank you," he said as he drew out a knife and killed himself, "Please…for now on…be free."

"NOO!" screamed the Suiei God as he lost focus and the shadowed blast struck them…however; they vanished before they could attain their attack from their foes.

The gods have heard the boy's prayer, and they have sent the baby prince back to the surface…but as for the Suiei Gods…their future has been created for them.

* * *

In the darkness of time and space, the five Suiei Gods opened their eyes. Each of them was wearing a necklace in the shape of hearts as the pendants.

The pendants glowed in various colors and it showed them of the future…a world where four of them would reunite as friends…swimming together while one of them discovered the means to learn beyond the normal limits but he too gained his own unique powers.

As for the four, they would separate their own ways for several years, one of them left the country entirely. However, their reunion was bitter as they all competed against each other, never to embrace each other again.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" shouted Tachibana, "For us to be separated and to become enemies for each other…it's not fair!"

"We will not be separated…" said Nanase.

"But look at me, I'm the one who will be alone for a while," replied Ryugazaki.

The visions showed a group of five boys standing side by side with an emotionless expression.

"Wait? Are those people really us?" asked Hazuki, "Are we those children?"

"It appears that they have some unique abilities as well…perhaps…" began Matsuoka.

"We can change the future…" they all chanted.

"As long as we are together…as long as our powers remain in them," said Nanase.

The necklaces glowed brightly as they vanished from this dark place.

* * *

The five of them opened their eyes and found themselves in a void of bright light. Ahead of them were five empty bodies in the form of youthful, high teen-aged boys floating in the air. Their heads were lowered and their eyes closed.

"Each of them…" said Nanase as he held up the body his hands, "In their separate locations…with separate feelings…has waited for this moment."

"We must hide ourselves and name our children," chanted Hazuki, "For they must be entrusted to become our relatives and descendants."

The world around them was beginning to shake as they could feel the darkness trying to reach them. They saw cracks forming across the landscape.

"We cannot stay here for long," said Matsuoka, "Our spell has been cursed in us…these children will have to take over and be the ones to break the curse."

"We will have our new names …" said Tachibana.

"Those names will be who they are…but…they are forever to be named as Suiei," chanted Ryugazaki.

_"Makoto..."_

_"Haruka..."_

_"Nagisa..."_

_"Rin..."_

_"Rei..."_

"The five will carry on our legend and hopefully we can give them the power to survive," said Matsuoka.

The bodies lifted their heads up and glowed as the Suiei Gods places their hands on their chest, screaming in agony as they unleashed a part of their soul to the boys.

"Go…" said Tachibana, "Go find your destiny at last!"

They withdrew their hands as tendrils of the shadows sealed them away. As for the empty bodies with a small piece of their souls inside, they vanished into the mists…soaring through space and time…where they were heading was unknown but if anyone were to read their thoughts…on phrase was all what it was said…

_We will rise…as champions!_

The birth of the boys…the rebirth of the Suiei Gods…and the competitions between swimming and time now begins!

_We will rise…as champions!_


End file.
